von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Ralph Abercromby
Biographien. (1801) Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Jahrgang 1801. (1811) Moderne Biographien, oder kurze Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Thaten der berühmtesten Menschen, von Karl Reichard. Leipzig, 1811. Abercrombie. Englands Held in Aegypten. Eine biographische Zeichnung. frame|Lieut. Genl. Sir Ralph Abercromby, K. B. So getreu das Glück die Englischen Waffen in dem jetzigen Kriege auf den Meeren begleitet hat, so wenig günstig hat es sich ihnen zu Lande erwiesen. Es gab nicht zu, daß irgends ein großer Mann aus England sich dem Siegs-Ruhme in Europa zeigen konnte. Es wollte keinen Günstling in England haben. Derjenige, der dieser Gunst am würdigsten war, mußte nach Africa schiffen, um sie zu erhalten, und da die Lorbeern brechen, die ihm in Europa versagt wurden. Abercrombie war immer ein großer General, aber der Glanz, in der allein die Größe stralen kann, erwartete ihn in Aegypten. Die allgemeine Zeitgeschichte ist ihm ein Opfer schuldig. Eine kurze biographische Zeichnung soll seinen Werth, und seinen Ruhm der Nachwelt überliefern. Sir Ralph Abercrombie stammte aus einer alten aber unvermögenden Familie, in der Grafschaft Stirling, in Schottland, her. Er wurde im Jahre 1738 geboren. Ohne Protection, die manchmal Kinder in den Windeln der Wiege zu Officieren, zu Befehlshabern von militair-geübten Männern macht, wurde er im 19ten Jahre seines Alters als Cornet unter dem dritten Dragoner-Regiment angestellt. Vier Jahre darauf, den 19ten Februar 1760 erhielt er eine Lieutenantsstelle in demselben Regimente, und am 24sten April 1762 wurde er Rittmeister in einem andern Cavallerie Regimente. Schon hatte man seine Fähigkeiten bemerkt. Acht Jahre darauf 1770 wurde er Major, und 1773 Obristlieutenant. Bey der Errichtung eines neuen Irländischen Infanterie-Regiments, 1781 wurde er Oberster dieses neuen Regiments, aber, da nach den Frieden 1783 dieses Regiments dißolvirt wurde, kam er als inactiv auf halben Sold. Er hatte sich, bey diesem Regimente, in America, während des dasigen Krieges so außerordentlich ausgezeichnet, daß man ihn schon damals für einen der geschicktesten, besten Officiere der ganzen Brittischen Armee hielt. Seine Verdienste wurden auch von der Regierung erkannt, und erwarben ihm den Character als General-Major den er im Jahre 1787 erhielt, ohnerachtet er damals nicht im eigentlichen Dienste war, aber die Minister wollten seine Talente zum künftigen Gebrauche ermuntern. Sie wußten, wie ganz England, daß Abercrombie nur Gelegenheit brauchte, um einer der größten Feldherren Großbrittanniens zu werden. Der Ausbruch des gegenwärtigen Kriegs gab diese Gelegenheit. Abercrombie gieng als General-Lieutenant im Jahre 1793 nach den Niederlanden, bey der Englischen Armee, die der Herzog von York commandirte. Obgleich dieser Feldzug, -- aus nicht unbekannten Ursachen -- den verdienstvollsten Officieren nicht viele Gelegenheiten gab, ihren militairischen Ruhm zu erhöhen, so zeichnete sich doch Abercrombie auf eine solche Art aus, daß er nicht allein die hohe Achtung des Herzogs von York, und aller Englischen Offciere, sondern auch das Lob des Prinzen von Koburg, und der ganzen alliirten Armee sich erwarb. Wo Er war, und selbst commandirte, lächelte ihm stets der Kriegsgott; aber er konnte, als untergeordneter, den Umständen, und falschen Planen der Höhern, nicht gebieten, noch sie abwenden. Er commandirte die Avantgarde in der Schlacht auf den Anhöhen bey Cateau am 16ten April 1794. Der Herzog von York meldete in seinem Berichte darüber. "Ich bin dem Generale Abercrombie besondre Verbindlichkeiten schuldig. Die Geschicklichkeit und unerschütterliche Tapferkeit, mit welcher General Abercrombie sein Corps bey den kritischsten Umständen anführte, erfordern, daß ich deren besonders ruhmvoll erwähne." In demselbigen Jahre wurde Abercrombie, in der Action, bey Niemegen, am 27sten October, im Vordertreffen verwundet. Er beschleunigte seine Heilung, und hatte den mühsamsten beschwerlichsten Dienst zu Erfolge. Er commandirte den Rückzug der Armee aus Holland, im Winter 1794. besonders beunruhigte ihn die Sorgfalt für die Kranken. Seine menschenfreundliche Mühwaltung zeigte sich dabey eben so glänzend, als sein richtiges Urtheil bey dem unglücklichen Marsche von Deventer nach Oldensaal, wo sein Corps am 30sten Januar 1795 ankam. In demselbigen Jahre rief ihn sein Schicksal in einen andern Welttheil. Die Franzosen hatten in Westindien einige glückliche Versuche gemacht. Sie hatten sich wieder in den Besitz von Guadaloupe und St. Lucia gesetzt, waren an mehreren Orten auf der Insel Martinique gelandet, und steckten auf verschiednen Forts auf den Inseln St. Vincent, Grenada, Maria Galante, die dreyfarbige Flagge aus. Sie machten auf diesen Inseln, besonders auf Guadaloupe, ungeheure Beute, die sie zu dem Werthe von beynahe 2000 Millionen Livres angaben. Abercrombie bekam den Auftrag, den Fortschritten der Franzosen in Westindien Einhalt zu thun, und so viel möglich ihnen wieder zu entreißen. Er kam am 30sten August zu Southampton an, und übernahm das Commando des Truppen-Corps: allein widrige Winde und heftige Stürme, wobey verschiedne Transportschiffe verloren giengen, hinderten ihn abzusegeln. Erst im November konnte er nach seinen Westindischen Bestimmungen abgehn. So gleich nach seiner Ankunft machte er zu Eroberungen Anstalten; und schon am 24st n März (1796) überraschte er mit einer Abtheilung seiner Truppen die Insel Grenada, und eroberte sie. Darauf segelte er nach den Holländischen Colonien zu Demerary und Essequebo, und bemächtigte sich ihrer ohne große Schwierigkeiten. Er fand sie aber bey dem Angriffe auf die Insel St. Lucia, welchen er im Maimonate unternahm. Die Festung Morne Fortune war von den Franzosen mit 2000 Mann wohldisciplinirter schwarzer Truppen, und einigen hunderten von Europäern wohl verwahrt. Eine Menge von Beschwerlichkeiten kamen zusammen. Abercrombie erfand endlich ein Mittel, die behinderte, und ihm nothwendige Communication von der Choc-Bay, nach der von Morne, sich zu eröfnen, indem er einen ganz neuen Weg machen ließ, um den Transport der schweren Artillerie herbey zu bringen. Alle Hinderniße, alle Beschwerlichkeiten, und allen heftigen Widerstand der Feinde überwand die brave Standhaftigkeit dieses Generals. Es hatte endlich den Erfolg zur Belohnung, daß die Französische Besatzung am 24sten Mai einen Waffenstillstand auf 16 Stunden verlangte, während welcher Zeit eine Capitulation abgeschloßen wurde. Die ganze aus 2000 Mann bestehende Garnison legte die Waffen nieder, übergab die Festung, und die Insel, und sich zu Kriegsgefangnen. Bey derselben Gelegenheit nahm Abercrombie auch sie Tauben-Insel weg. Er ließ auf der eroberten Insel den General Moore mit einer hinlänglichen Besatzung zurück, schifte sich eilends mit Artillerie und Truppen wieder ein, und segelte nach der Insel St. Vincent. Sein Angrif war so unerwartet, daß nach einigem Widerstande sich diese Insel, im Junius, an ihn ergab. Unterdeßen war eine bedeutende Insurrection auf der Insel Grenada ausgebrochen. Abercrombie eilte von St. Vincent dahin. Der berühmte Französische Anführer der Insurgenten war nicht leicht zu besiegen: sein Muth, seine Talente, und seine Grausamkeiten hatten ihm eine große Menge theils freywilliger, theils erzwungner Anhänger verschaft. Der Englische General Nichols erhielt vom Abercrombie Befehl, dem feindlichen Generale keine andre Bedingung zu zugestehn, als sich auf Discretion zu ergeben. Unter dem Oberbefehle des talentvollen Abercrombie wurden die Feinde von einem Posten auf den andern getrieben, und am 19ten August war die Insurrection vertilgt, und die Insel der Englischen Herrschaft gesichert. Nun richtete der unermüdet thätige Geist des tapfern Feldherrn sein Augenmerk auf die Spanische Insel Trinidad. Die Ankunft eines Theils einer neuen Verstärkung aus England setzte ihn in den Stand, die Unternehmung mit Hofnung eines glücklichen Erfolgs zu beginnen. Die Pünctlichkeit der Schnelle, mit welcher die Flotte der Kriegs- und Transport-Schiffe versammelt wurde, machte es möglich, daß die gesammte Flotte am 16ten Februar 1797 durch die Boccas, dem schmalen Eingange in den Meerbusen von Paria, eindringen konnte. Hier fand sie den Spanischen Admiral mit 4 Linienschiffen und einer Fregatte vor Anker, unter dem Schutze der befestigten Insel Gaspar Grande. Das Brittische Geschwader legte sich auf der entgegengesetzten Seite, beynahe nur in einer Schußweite von der Spanischen Flotte. Die Fregatten und Transportschiffe warfen höher herauf in der Bay Anker. Man wollte den nächsten Morgen, bey Anbruch des Tages einen allgemeinen Angriff auf die Stadt, und die Spanische Flotte machen, und zugleich landen. Um 2 Uhr des Morgens sah man Feuer auf der Spanischen Escadre: alle Schiffe verbrannten bis auf ein Linienschif, welches von den Engländern genommen wurde. Die Spanier räumten diesen Theil der Insel sogleich. Nach schien die Stadt such zur Wehre setzen zu wollen. Abercrombie ließ seine Truppen landen. Ungefähr 500 Mann drangen, nach Ueberwindung einigen Widerstandes, auf etlichen Posten, westlich vorwärts, und noch vor dem Einbruche der Nacht war Abercrombie Meister der Stadt Port d'Espagne und das umliegenden Districts, zwey Forts ausgenommen. Am nächsten Morgen capitulirte der Gouverneur Don Chalcon mit dem Sieger, und die ganze Insel wurde von Abercrombie in Besitz genommen. Kühn durch solche erfolge wagte der glückliche Sieger nun einen größeren Versuch auf die wichtige Spanische Insel Portorico. Die Beträchtlichkeit dieser herrlichen, in politischer, und commercialer Rücksicht unschätzbaren Insel, für Spanien, hatte schon längst der Spanischen Regierung die Vertheidigungs-Anstalten daselbst zum besondern Augenmerke gemacht, und während der Eroberungen des Brittischen Helden in Westindien hatte sie die Sorgfalt verdoppelt. Abercrombie fand einen übermächtigen Widerstand, als er auf Portorico landen wollte, und mußte die Eroberung fahren laßen. Man hat weder in den Englischen, noch, welches am sonderbarsten ist, in den Spanischen öffentlichen Blättern, noch auch in Privat-Berichten einiges Detail über diesen mißlungnen Englischen Angrif auf Portorico zu lesen bekommen. Wenn England durch diesen Versuch nichts gewann, so erlitt der General doch auch durch das Mißlingen deßelben keinen Verlust an seinem kriegerischen Ruhme. Die Hochachtung mit welcher er bey seiner Zurückkunft nach Europa aufgenommen wurde, zeigte deutlich, daß die Brittische Regierung der Anwendung seiner großen Talente keinen Vorwurf zu machen hatte, daß sie die Umstände kannte, welche den Helden in die Unmöglichkeit gesetzt hatten, mehr Lorbeern zu brechen als er aus Westindien mitbrachte. Er kam im Jahre 1798 nach England zurück, und wurde zum Gouverneur der Insel Wight, und in der Folge zu dem noch einträglichern Gouvernement der Forts George, und August, ernannt. Als die rebellischen Gährungen in Irland ausbrachen, ernannte die Brittische Regierung den General Abercrombie zum Oberbefehlshaber der Truppen in jenem Königreiche. "Er sorgte für strenge Disciplin bey seinem Corps, sagte ein Londoner öffentliches Blatt und suchte demselben den alten Ruhm wieder zu verschaffen, den es durch öftere Ausschweifungen verlohren hatte. Seine Erklärung, daß Ausschweifung und Indisciplin die regulaire Armee den Freunden furchtbarer als den Feinden gemacht habe, hielten einige, so gegründet sie auch war, zu hart; sie sahen dabey nicht auf das kritische, noch auf das verantwortliche seiner Lage, noch auf die Gefahr, wohin die militairische Ungebundenheit führen konnte. Sir Ralph Abercrombie verließ bald darauf Irland, und sein Commando, nicht aus Mißvergnügen, weder Seiner Seits, noch der Regierung wegen, sondern weil die Regierung es für vortheilhaft für den höchsten Zweck der Wiederherstellung der Ruhe hielt, die Civil- und Militair-Autorität in einer Person zu vereinigen, und so wurde der berühmte General Marquis Cornwallis, zum Vice-König, und zugleich zum Ober-General in Irland ernannt. General Abercrombie erhielt den Oberbefehl aller Truppen in Schottland, und that daselbst die wichtigsten Dienste. Er glaubte hier, auf seinen wohlerworbnen Lorbeern ruhen zu können, als er unvermuthet zum Commando der Landungs-Truppen in Holland, im Julius 1799, ernannt wurde. Aber er commandirte nur die Avantgarde, landete glücklich, auf dem Helder, schlug die Franzosen und Holländer, und setzte sich in Nord-Holland fest. Bald darauf kam der Herzog von York, landete mit neuen Truppen, übernahm das Ober-Commando, und hatte die Folgen, die in unsrer Zeitgeschichte im Jahrgange 1799 erzehlt sind, und die noch in zu frischer Erinnerung sind, um hier wiederholt erzehlt zu werden. Abercrombie hatte keinen Antheil an den Unfällen, vielmehr bezeigte er mache Unzufriedenheit, und gieng auch, nach der Rückkunft der Landungs-Truppen in England, gerade nach Schottland zurück, ohne in der Hauptstadt, und irgendswo erscheinen zu wollen. Überhaupt gehört die ganze Geschichte der mißlungnen Expedition nach Holland nicht in die Biographie des Helden, der, nach der von ihm mit Tapferkeit, und mit ruhmvoller Tactik errungnen glücklichen Landung, -- nicht mehr commandirte, und nichts mit dem Operations-Plane, noch mit der Ausführung zu thun hatte. Fest entschloßen, nunmehr in der Ruhe, deren seine Alter von 60 Jahren, und die durch alle Arten von Beschwerlichkeiten geschwächten Kräfte bedurften, sein Leben zu beschließen, sah er sich durch die Vorstellung und Bitten des Ministers Dundas, seines Freundes, bestürmt, nach abermals der Anführer einer höchstwichtigen Unternehmung zu seyn. Es war nichts geringers, als die Eroberung Aegyptens, aus den Händen der dasigen starken Französischen Armee, die man dem Manne antrug, den man mit Recht als den Ersten der Englischen Generale, und den fähigsten zu dieser großen Unternehmung, zu einer so erhaben kritischen Rolle bestimmte. Lange weigerte sich Abercrombie: endlich gab er den Bitten des Freundes, und der Idee nach, daß Er der Held Englands in diesem Kriege, der Retter zweyer Welttheile aus den Klauen der Revolutions-Hydra, seyn sollte. Er nahm das Ober-Commando über die Englischen Truppen im Mittelländischen Meere an: Admiral Keith führte die Flotte. Geheimen Aufträgen zufolge wurde ein schwacher Versuch gemacht, die Spanische Hafen-Festung Ferrol zu überrumpeln, welcher nicht glückte, weil der Admiral Keith nicht so viel, als General Abercrombie wagen wollte. Die Flotte und die Truppen segelten eine Zeitlang im Mittelländischen Meere, beunruhigten die Spanischen und Italienischen Küsten, und giengen so dann zu ihrer hohen Bestimmung nach Aegypten, an deßen Küsten sie den 6ten März d. Jahrs ankamen. Nun sollte die Helden-Glorie Abercrombies Haupt umstralen: nun sollte er seinem Verdienstvollen, und thatenreichen Leben die Krone der Ewigkeit aufgesetzt sehen. frame|LE GÉNÉRAL ABERCROMBIE Blessé a mort, au [[Schlacht von Alexandria|combat d'Alexandrie.]] Mit nicht mehr als 17000 Mann landet der kühne Held in Aegypten, bey Abukir, am 8ten März. Er hatte 32000 Mann Französischer Truppen gegen sich; der Großvezier war weit entfernt, an der Grenze Syriens: Er setzt die Landung, mitten unter den heftigsten Angriffen der Franzosen, ins Werk, schlägt das erste sich ihm entgegen stellende Französische Corps, schlägt den General Friant, in einem zweyten Treffen, und dringt bis Alexandrien heran. Nun kommt der Französische Ober-General Menou selbst mit der Hauptmacht heran. Es erfolgt eine schreckliche, blutige, lange Schlacht, am 21sten März, bey Alexandrien. Beyde gegenseitige Heere kämpfen mit wundervollen Muthe, und ausdauernder Standhaftigkeit. Abercrombie hat schon Vortheile gewonnen, als sein Pferd ihm unter dem Leibe todt geschoßen wird, er commandirt zu Fuße, sein Freund, der romantisch-wahre Held, Sir Sidney Smith sprengt heran, und giebt dem Generale sein Pferd. Abercrombie wird verwundet. Er achtets nicht, commandirt fort, und commandirt endlich den Sieg herbey, aber fällt Ermattung an der, in dem Schenkel erhaltnen Wunde, vom Pferde, und wird, zu spät, da er sich nicht wollte aus dem Treffen zur Verbindung wegbringen laßen, von dem Wundarzte verbunden. Die Natur unterlag den Folgen der gefährlichen Wunde, und Abercrombie endigte sein glorreiches Leben, nach wenigen Tagen, bekränzt mit dem Ruhme, der Held Englands, der Sieger Frankreichs in zweyen Welttheilen, der Eroberer in Westindien, und in Africa, gewesen zu seyn. Wir werden nächstens eine ausführliche Geschichte der Eroberung Aegyptens in unserm Werke geben. Da werden wir noch mehreres von Abercrombie, dem größten der Englischen Generale in dem gegenwärtigen Kriege, sagen. Hier nur noch etwas von seinem Character. Wie genau er auf Ordnung und Disciplin hielt, ist oben erwähnt worden. von seinen Generals-Talenten zeugen seine Thaten. Er war eine Zeitlang bis ins Jahr 1780 Repräsentant einer Grafschaft im Englischen Parlamente, zu welcher Stelle aber nachher sein Bruder erwählt wurde. "Er war, sagt ein Mann, der ihn kannte, in einem öffentlichen Londoner Blatte, von Natur zurückhaltend, und in gemischten Gesellschaften außerordentlich still, zeigte aber nie das geringste Merkmahl von Stolz. Verdiente Männer hatten immer einen leichten Zutritt zu ihm, und talentvolle Offciere entgiengen nie seiner Aufmerksamkeit." Die Englische Nation bezeigte ihrem Helden ihre Dankbarkeit, nach seinem Tode. Das Parlament beschloß, ihm ein Monument errichten zu laßen, und die Hauptstadt seines Vaterlandes, Edinburg, wird einen Obelisk zur Verehrung seines Ruhms aufstellen. Die Geschichte kennt Abercrombie als den einzigen Brittischen Ober-General in diesem Kriege, der die Franzosen immer schlug, wo er commandirte, nie von ihnen geschlagen wurde, und durch seine Siege in Aegypten das Schicksal des ganzen Krieges seines Vaterlandes umschuf. Sir Ralph Abercromby. Abercromby (Sir Ralph), Generalmajor in königlich Großbritannischen Diensten. Er ward bey der Landarmee angestellt und zeichnete sich in den Jahren 1793 und 1794 unter dem Herzog von York bey mehreren Affairen ruhmvoll aus. Bey dem Einmarsche der Franzosen in Holland gieng er nach England zurück und kommandirte im Laufe des Jahres 1796 nicht ohne Glück in Westindien, kam aber im Februar 1797 wieder nach England und nahm 1799 unter dem Herzog von York an der englischen Expedition gegen Holland Theil, wo Trotz der ganzen Unternehmung, sein Corps sich dennoch bey mehreren Vorfällen unter seinem Kommando hervorthat und er sich den Ruhm persönlicher Tapferkeit erhielt, so daß man ihn als den verdienstvollesten Offizier der brittischen Armee anzusehen hat. Noch vor diesem Unternehmen war er für die Expedition nach Aegypten bestimmt, zu der die Engländer sich rüsteten, und gieng daher in dieser Absicht als kommandirender General ins Mittelländische Meer. Ungunstige Winde und Stürme verzögerten seinen Lauf vom Oktober 1800 bis im März des folgenden Jahres. Es war den 7ten März, als der Kern seiner Mannschaft unter den Generalen Moore und Ludlow bey Abukir das Land betrat und auch sogleich den französischen General Friant nöthigte, sich unter die Kanonen von Alexandrien zurückzuziehen. Abercromby setzte hierauf die ganze englischen Armee, 16,000 Mann stark, ans Land, griff sogleich das Fort Abukir an, nahm es und gieng darauf auf Alexandrien los. Nach einigen Scharmützeln gelang es ihm, sich in einer vortheilhaften Stellung durch eine Redoutenlinie zu verschanzen. In dieser Verschanzung griff ihn die französische Armee unter der Anführung des Generals Menou an, ward aber auf allen Punkten Trotz ihres muthvollen und stürmischen Andringens zurückgetrieben. Den letzten Versuch machte die französische Kavallerie unter General Roize, und drang bis auf die zweyte Infanterielinie und Reserve der englischen Armee vor, wo sich Abercromby selbst mit seinem Generalstaabe befand. Abercromby that Wunder der Tapferkeit und erhielt eine tödtliche Wunde. Der französische General Roize blieb mit einer grossen Anzahl seiner Offiziere und seiner Dragoner auf dem Platze, daß die Uebergebliebenen kaum noch den vierten Theil seines Korps ausmachten, und in der größten Unordnung den Rückzug machen mußten. General Hutchinson, der das Kommando der englischen Armee übernommen hatte, ließ sie verfolgen, und nöthigte die Franzosen, nach und nach alle ihre Stellungen zu verlassen. Das war die berühmte Bataille vom 21sten März, welche für die Franzosen den Verlust von Aegypten zur Folge hatte und in der Abercromby seine ruhmvolle Karriere als Held und Sieger beschloß. Dieser Tag hat die hohe Meinung gerechtfertigt, die seine Landsleute von Abercromby hatten. Die englische Regierung hat sein Andenken geehrt: sein Leichnam ward nach Maltha gebracht und ihm ein zwar einfaches, aber rührendes Leichenbegängniß geweiht. Sir Ralph wird der Nachwelt durch die Verdienste, die er sich um sein Vaterland im Militärdienst erwarb, bekannter bleiben, als durch das, was er als Staatsmann geleistet hat; wiewohl wir nicht unbemerkt lassen können, daß er zweymahl Sitz im Parlament erhielt, und 1774 und 1796 zum Deputirten der Grafschaft Kindoß bey dem Haus der gemeinen gewählt ward. ----- 700px|Lieut. Genl. Sir Ralph Abercrombie. ----- Quellen und Literatur. *Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Herausgegeben von einer Gesellschaft von Gelehrten. Hamburg in der Hoffmannschen Buchhandlung. Jahrgang 1801. *Moderne Biographien, oder kurze Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Thaten der berühmtesten Menschen, von Karl Reichard. Leipzig, 1811. In Commission bey Peter Hammer. Abercromby Abercromby 1798 Abercromby